cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyr Nosoric
Kyr Nosoric was a member of Citadel Security, part of their Special Response Unit. He currently lives in the Zakera Ward of the Citadel. History Kyr was born on Dekuuna, the middle child of three. However, Kyr wasn't content to simply settle down and live a peaceful life. Instead, he felt a duty to help protect elcor space, and as such signed up for the Dekuunan military. While undergoing training, he discovered that he enjoyed a good fight, and he also gained an appreciation for the heavy weaponry used by the elcor. After spending approximately fifteen standard years as a soldier, Kyr finished his service and did something very unorthodox. He left Dekuuna with his guns and armor, and became a mercenary. The next decade or so was spent travelling in and out of the Terminus Systems and Citadel Space, taking jobs as hired muscle and the like. An introspective moment after a mission made Kyr reconsider his life choices, and after one last freelancer job, he quit his mercenary days to take on legitimate employment. Applying to Citadel Security, he joined and was placed into the Special Response Unit. Noteworthy Missions Kyr, being a massive elcor who wielded weapons powerful enough to be classified as artillery instead of a soldier, has partaken in numerous missions, raids, and shipments. Some of the more influential events are listed here. March 28th, 2163 CE One of Kyr's earlier missions, the job parameters were to bust up a rival crime faction. However, this gave Kyr his first personal look at the cruelty of slavers in the galaxy. Upon seeing how the slaves were treated, the elcor lost control of his temper. In his rampage, many of the guards were killed, including one that Kyr vividly remembers killing by crushing the guard's skull with his bare hand. Though he does not apologize for killing the slavers, the memory of that one death stuck with the elcor, who swore to restrain his temper in future missions. The Discori Job Kyr was one of the freelancers who signed up for the Discori Job (see: Operation: Down With Discord), wherein a Terminus slaver was found to be auctioning slaves on the CDN forums. Working with freelancer group AEGIS, as well as other like-minded mercenaries, Kyr served as heavy firepower during the raid. Near the end of the assault, Kyr went up against a krogan battlemaster and won at close range, a deed that still gets mentioned on occasion. Burning Out The Poison Kyr was part of the C-Sec and special agent team sent to clear out a secret drug manufacturing facility on the Citadel. It turned out this facility was tied to the series of biotic kidnappings on the station (see: Marcus Koren), and when Kyr was offered a chance to rescue the kidnapped biotics, he happily agreed. Salvation's Bane Following the raid on the drug manufacturing plant, Kyr joined up with a team led by James David Lear given the important task of assaulting Koren's inner sanctum, with the goals of rescuing the kidnapped biotics and the elimination of Koren himself. While Kyr himself did not strike the final blow against Koren, his efforts were still recognized and he was awarded two medals from the Systems Alliance. Reaper War and Aftermath A participant in Project Farmhand. After the war, he remained on the Citadel to help rebuild, and because he "had to be a hero" and stay behind while the shuttles evacuated, the new C-Sec offered him a promotion, to Sergeant. Trivia Despite being rather even-tempered most of the time, Kyr becomes very annoyed when people mess with his guns. Not so much due to personal attachment, but because recalibration and repair can be tough. He had noted that, due to a mission in his freelancer days, the one thing he fears is the prospect of going up against a Thresher Maw. Threads of Note Happy Hour: On Illium, meeting with other CDN denizens. Enthusiastically: I've Been Accepted: Kyr joins up with C-Sec. Hello again, Old Friend: When Marcus Koren kidnaps Alex Parker, Kyr responds and consoles his sister, Kate. Private Message to Kate: Fallout from the kidnapping. Burning Out The Poison: Kyr is part of the team taking on the pharmaceutical company which provides Koren's cult with its drugs. Operation: Salvation's Bane: Kyr joins the force against Koren. Reaper War Ruminations Over Coffee: Kyr and Kylia deal with the stress of a Citadel beginning to flood with refugees. PM to Nakmor Grenok: When Nakmor Grenok's charge "Jimmy" is abducted, Kyr is the responding officer, to our elcor's misfortune. Guardians of the Temple: In the last days of the Reaper War, Kyr makes his appearance halfway through a 40-page thread, defending various CDN regulars as they make their last stand. Post-War Favourite World: A back-and-forth with Jacob Angelaus. Amazing People: A few years on, Vohkaidin speaks fondly of Kyr. Category:Characters Category:Elcor Category:Defunct Characters Category:Citadel Security Services